Hinges are used in many devices that have cover or lid to provide relative movement between the lids and the devices. Examples include washing machine and toilet seat and lid. The conventional hinges provide no buffering function to reduce the movement speed of the lid of a device so that the lid is allowed to open and close at substantially the same speed. In opening the lid, it is usually requires fast movement. It is however disadvantageous to close the lid with the same fast speed for this may induce impact or shock on the device itself.
It is therefore desirable to provide a hydraulic hinge to overcome the deficiency of the prior art mechanical hinge used to connect a lid to a device.